Character Analysis
by Chiuhaen
Summary: Usually, a natural phenomena called death would be taken into account as a catalyst for rebirth but considering that they're all from a world where things such as dying will flames exist it's not so natural or a phenomenon anymore. A story in which Reborn characters are reborn.
1. Level One

Character Analysis: Level One

* * *

Chrome Dokuro died a formidable soldier, protecting her boss from one last stray bullet in the short scuffle between them and the Millefiore was a good way to go, at least she (and a certain enthusiastic, silver haired bomber) thought so. But not the gods apparently because she's here again, although it's not the same here she was used to. Because Chrome Dokuro had been reborn and had it not been for her knowledge of Mukuro-sama's encounters with his own many past lives, Chrome doesn't think that she would ever believe that something as miraculous as this could even happen to someone like her who was nothing but a mundane hitwoman.

But here she is, not as Chrome Dokuro anymore but as Yuuhi Nagi, a little five-year-old girl with the oddest pair of indigo eyes and long black hair who suddenly gained 24 years' worth of memories. Nagi knows that in this past life of hers, the name Nagi was a name that she was not very fond of but it has a different meaning for her now and she plans to cherish it for the rest of her life here.

The thing about her new life is that Yuuhi Nagi is not only a being from another dimension but also now the older sister to one Yuuhi Kurenai. This had been the first time she had ever had any real blood siblings and Nagi wished with all her heart to protect what she has now and never let it perish in front of her eyes like much of her comrades from her past life did. Nagi finally had something worth living for here and is most definitely going to protect it till her own passing.

...

The first time it happens a wave of pure happiness, excitement and everything in between comes at Nagi with alarming speeds. The brunette doesn't know what's gotten into her but her feet thoughtlessly bolts towards the source of her contentment until they become sore and she tackles a boy who was presumably around her age straight to the ground.

"Takeshi!" Is the only thing that leaves her mouth along with her own erratic breaths. The tanned boy's eyes widened as quickly as it turns into two crescent moons. He hugs her back and laughs because five years is a damn long time. But still he denies all claims of tears being shed the day of their fateful reunion.

...

They talk because that's really all they can do right now. Nagi finds out that Yamamoto Takeshi died mere days shortly after her because of flame exhaustion and that he was now Ueno Takeshi, son to Ueno Teuchi and Ueno Ayako (formerly Yamamoto Ayako, isn't that such a coincidence?) and soon to be big brother to Ueno Ayame. Nagi isn't even surprised anymore when she finds out that Takeshi's father is a chef who happens to be planning an opening of his own ramen restaurant in a few years' time.

She laughs and tells him of her own family in return, from her stern but loving father, Yuuhi Shinku, and her beautiful mother Yuuhi Saya, to her beloved little Kurenai. Nagi wants to talk more to her friend but is ushered away by an apologetic mother and promises of seeing each other again.

...

The next time they meet, Nagi asks Takeshi if he plans on going to the shinobi academy. "It's not like I have any other choice Nagi," he smiles at her though she could only see the pain laced underneath it, "the only thing I know how to do is kill someone a thousand different ways with a sword, make sushi, and play baseball." Takeshi lets out an airy laugh and Nagi knows it holds some resentment for their past life. "Konoha isn't exactly blessed with a lot of fish and I don't think anyone here knows how to play baseball." Nagi nods and tells him that she too was going to the academy. The only thing she was notable for was her illusions after all, but even then Mukuro was always better than her.

...

The second time comes as a surprise to both 6-year-old Nagi and Takeshi when they see a familiar, energetic teen zoom through the streets of Konoha shouting nothing but "EXTREME!" as he was doing so too. Sasagawa Ryohei was killed a mere couple of years before Nagi and Takeshi had died themselves and apparently had been reborn as a taijutsu loving orphan who had some blood connection to the infamous Jiraiya the Sannin himself.

Takeshi, being the excitable idiot he was, chased after the white-haired boy and when he finally caught him, the three sat down and talked about their lives in Konoha. Ryohei grinned and told them about the recent adventures his older brother or cousin or what-not took him on 3 or so years ago after they found out about their blood relation. This though, they discovered, happened by accident when Ryohei was sent to the hospital for some minor training injuries and Jiraiya just so happened to be there too after coming back from a small scuffle with his teammate.

In return, Nagi and Takeshi told him about their families. Ryohei let out a nostalgic sigh, "I can't believe I'd be able to see you two again." He bashfully admits and so do they.

Aside from being kin to one of the coolest ninja in Konoha, Nagi and Takeshi are surprised to find out that Ryohei could not access his chakra due to some complications with his tenketsu points but his stamina and determination quickly makes him a monster in taijutsu, and he was even able to pass his old boxing style off as a new form of taijutsu he had created. Ryohei tells them about Jiraiya who was currently supposed to be talking to the Hokage about their training and that's when his eyes proceed to widen and he quickly sped off with an apology trailing behind him because he was supposed to be reporting to the Hokage tower with his kin as well.

Nagi can't help but wonder if any more of her friends and family will show up in this strange world and create new memories with them. She knows that death is most likely the cause of this strange dimension skipping phenomenon and can't help but feel ashamed of wanting her familiga to die just so they can be with her. Nagi pushes all the negative thoughts away and continues to practice genjutsu with her father, could you believe it? Takeshi laughed at the irony because Nagi was going to be an illusionist again.

...

Takeshi is 8 and couldn't believe his eyes when he sees the White Fang of Konoha walk down one of Konoha's busiest streets with two silver haired children who looked about Kurenai-chan or his own Ayame's age in each of his toned arms. One had a mask on and a blank expression while the other had this ever-loving glare bestowed on his small, round face. Takeshi watched with slight amusement as the toddler's expression turn from anger to surprise quicker than he could do his signature "Ha-ha!" laugh.

"Tou-chan, what's that on his back?" Takeshi honestly did try his hardest to hold back his laughter at the 3 or possibly 4-year-old's seemingly innocent comment. The young boy was now excitedly pointing at the sheathed blade that Takeshi was gifted that the lanky swords master himself carried around with him everywhere (apparently his own Kaa-chan was a kenjutsu specialist from a clan that was situated somewhere near one of Konoha's borders and had been fairly ecstatic to find out that her eldest wanted to be a shinobi and a swordsman as well, what another crazy coincident).

Sakumo chuckled and made his way towards the obviously nervous academy student. Although for Takeshi, as airheaded as he was, Takeshi was uncharacteristically nervous but who wouldn't be if a war legend was walking towards them with a smile clad on his face and two babies in his arms.

"Hello little shinobi-kun, I'm Hatake Sakumo and these are my sons Hatake Hayato and Hatake Kakashi, it seems that little Hayato here was taken an interest in the object at your back, do you mind humoring my sons?" Takeshi would be out of his right mind if he refused this legend of a man. So instead, the small swordsman hastily nodded his head, took the long dark blue strap of the case off his right shoulder and carefully unsheathed his prized blade to show the two curious kids, one of which ogled at the large sword with pure curiosity, or at least that's what it looked like, while the other only used it as an excuse to gawk at Takeshi's face as if it were the face of a ghost or something.

Hayato pointed a shaky finger at Takeshi and whispered, only loud enough for those around him to hear, "U-U.M.A." Takeshi can't help but burst out laughing because this was definitely his good old friend Hayato and not only that but the silver haired boy was a fair 4 or 5 years younger than him.

The next thing he knew, Takeshi found himself reassuring the great Hatake Sakumo with his own bright grins as the older male was profusely apologizing to the academy student on behalf of his oldest son's out-of-line actions. The swordsman didn't know whether to laugh or honestly cry because never in his life did he expect to see Gokudera Hayato, or was it Hatake Hayato now, splutter some incoherent words nonsense while his war veteran of a father was apologizing to him of all people.

"It's totally fine Hatake-san, I'm sure little Hayato-kun here is just surprised to see such a small academy student like me wielding such a big weapon!" It was a sad attempt at an excuse but Sakumo seemed to believe it enough and Hayato only rolled his eyes at his longtime friend's stupidity. "My friends Ryohei-kun and Nagi-chan were just as surprised too when I showed them how awesome the sword my Kaa-chan gifted me was, apparently it was some kind of clan heirloom and she trusted me enough to keep it!" Hayato's eyes twitched at the mention of the other two kids.

Sakumo laughed a hearty, good laugh, and Takeshi felt his own grin widening, "I'm sure you'll do your mother proud with your kenjutsu little Shinobi-kun, I'll see you around?" Takeshi beamed, nodded and waved the taller male and his two protégées good bye before prodding back home where he continued to help his own dad with the restaurant.

...

"You'll never believe it Nagi-chan, Ryohei!" Nagi knows that whatever it is that as Takeshi all riled up has got to be something great because she's never seen him act or smile like this, not since they found each other and then again when they found Ryohei. "Hayato is one of Hatake Sakumo's, the White Fang of Konoha's, sons!" This was unbelievable indeed because another one of her familiga had joined them and it would be no doubt that Hayato is going to be a legend in his own rite here.

...

Lately Nagi has noticed that the three of them, Takeshi, Ryohei and herself have made a name for themselves in Konoha. Jiraiya, in a bout of alcohol and hiccups, starts calling them something along the lines of "The Most Unsuspecting Three" and for some reason or another, the name stuck.

Nagi figures it's safe to assume that this odd title of theirs came from their contradicting personalities. She was a shy and quiet genjutsu mistress in training, Takeshi was a smiley, oblivious swordsman and Ryohei was a hyper, taijutsu monster who was obviously older than her and Takeshi. Now that she thought about it, they really were an unlikely combination.

...

Due to pure association with Ryohei, Takeshi and Nagi can proudly say that they are fairly close to all three Sannin and one Namikaze Minato.

The first time they met Jiraiya, the two had deemed him oddly similar, yet at the same time vastly different in a few aspects, to a certain pervert of a doctor they used to know. "Are these two brats your friends Ryo-chan?" Jiraiya had asked with a grin on his face.

Ryohei nodded and shouts, "Yes!" But not without adding, "To The Extreme!" to the end of his reply. Jiraiya lets out a hearty laugh at his exuberant brother/cousin and then proceeded to pat them on their heads.

"Nagi-chan is it?" Nagi can't help but feel that this was going to take a wrong turn, "I can already tell you're gonna be one hot damsel in the future, hit me up if you ever need any saving if you know what I mean!" Nagi sighs because she's already too familiar with the antics of lecherous perverts like Jiraiya. From the corner of her eyes she can see Takeshi's usual happy-go-lucky expression hardening on his face, and this is usually when enemies tend to run away because it is not unknown that Takeshi is a natural killer.

"Aniki, that was not a very extreme comment." It was one of those rare moments when Ryohei acted serious for once and this time it was to defend his sister-like friend's honor. Nagi was grateful when she could visibly see Jiraiya's growing discomfort at his younger kin's out-of-character behavior.

"I'm sorry Ryohei, Nagi." According to witness reports, only Ryohei, and sometimes the Slug Princess, Senju Tsunade, could stop Jiraiya's lecher-esque behavior.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted back in character which earned a relieved sigh from his older relative and admittedly his two friends as well.

* * *

Honestly this was all written for my own curiosity and amusement but it is heavily inspired by Uchiha Kyōya by Tsume Yuki. It's not exactly like Tsume Yuki's story but Character Analysis is just supposed to be an closer look at character interactions and how the plot of Naruto would change if one were to insert one or multiple Reborn characters into the story line.

I'm trying my hardest here to keep all the ages accurate and most of the timelines the same but note that there will be deviants (most of them are there just for the irony) from the original story. Rest assured that although updates will be sporadic, I have so many ideas for this story (about 50 plus written pages worth of it) that I really want to prod at and unravel.

Another footnote if you're curious. I swear I'm not abandoning Cannon Fodder but I am rewriting it in order to go into more depth with characters and have more accurate plots instead of half-assing it like I did with the first 3 chapters. That story line is just too good to end now so I'm revamping it under the name Re: Cannon Fodder or something along those lines. Please look forward to it's re-release!

Also if you have any of your own headcanons for a Reborn/Naruto crossover please do tell! I always love reading other perspectives and maybe I'll even add some of it to this story! I apologize for any mistakes you may find!


	2. Level Two

Character Analysis: Level Two

* * *

In the academy, Takeshi was unsurprisingly dead-last in everything but taijutsu, which he placed a proud 2nd in, and Nagi was at least sure that if the school ever offered kenjutsu, he would take the top position easily. Though despite the obvious flaws in his intelligence, much to the dismay of many of their other male classmates, Takeshi was also ranked number one in the hearts of all the females in their class, aside from Nagi who only saw of him as an idiotic older brother figure, she always aimed for the smarter types anyways.

Nagi noticed that this character trait of his, well more like character flaw, was exactly the same as it was in their past life, except now everyone in their class was training to be a potential killer. How they managed to still like him despite his intelligence, or rather lack of, was beyond comprehensive to Nagi.

The mind of a fangirl is that of something Nagi deems, and prays, that she will never be able to fully understand, she never understood it when one Miura Haru existed in her life and she definitely doesn't understand it now. Sure she's had her fair share of unrequited love and admiration for someone, (though does Mukuro-sama even count as a person? He had more pineapple-like qualities than human) but even that shies in comparison to what Nagi, ashamedly as a woman herself, has witnessed in these girls.

If there was one thing Takeshi or anyone in their right mind could understand, it would be that fangirls are ferocious. Because of her close relation to the tanned swordsman, Nagi saw and felt glares of jealousy aimed at her from all directions of the classroom; more than once, Nagi has found herself rolling her indigo eyes at their childish behavior.

Although her taijutsu skills were mediocre at best, Nagi utilized her brains and skills to the fullest and took that number one position without hesitation.

…

Ryohei didn't attend the academy because of his almost complete lack of useable chakra, but that didn't mean that he couldn't become a shinobi of his village. Because, with his topnotch skills and natural talent, he easily became one of Konoha's best taijutsu users and an inspiration to all, especially a certain pair of green-clad, father and son duo.

Since he was also officially written down as one of Jiraiya the Sannin's apprentices, this feat alone allowed the boy to quickly adorn Konoha's hitai-ate on his forehead a couple of years faster than most and as the first of many future potentials who will become ninja despite their defects.

…

Hayato was only 3-years old and didn't attend the academy yet, but from what the rumors insinuate, the two younger Hatake's, under the tutelage of the older Hatake, were absolute geniuses and more than ready to tackle any obstacle that got in their way of being the best two shinobi in Konoha. Nagi, and Takeshi, and even Ryohei, who admittedly never even had the best history with Hayato, were nothing but proud to hear the great things that lie ahead for their friend.

…

By far, it took Ryohei the longest of the family to regain his memories and Hayato the quickest. This, however, did not mean that they weren't still the same old, close-knit family they used to be because the family would protect and care for one another till the end.

Despite his previous memories and his lingering devotion to the Tenth, Hayato can't help but love his new father and definitely his younger twin brother because here he at least knows from the beginning that his new family loves him too. (Even though he would not know what a mother's love feels like in this life either.)

In his old life, Bianchi had been his only foundation for the definition of love, albeit tough-love was a better word for what she tried to show him. Here Hayato knows he has nothing to worry his little head about when it comes to family and love, even if they did have their own weird little quirks and names (seriously though, he was and will be forever thankful that his mother was adamant enough to demand that her first-born son be named Hayato or Sakumo will be damned to his grave, but his father still had the pleasure of naming the second one anyways, sorry Kakashi).

Hayato was a sinner and had never expected to be reborn of all possible paths after death. He was so sure that when he died, he would be sent to whatever fiery hell was out there. When his last mission had gone wrong and his own client turned out to be a crazed killer aiming for some petty revenge on the Vongola or some stupid shit like that, Hayato had more than half expected to feel the radiating heat of the depths of hell itself and the devil laughing in his right ear, but imagine his surprise when that never came. What Hayato didn't expect the most was to be reborn as the older twin, by a mere 23 minutes, to one Hatake Kakashi.

Now, Hayato has a little brother to dote on (and devote most of his life to) and he was just so damn proud to know that natural talent and intelligence practically runs in the family. He was a genius and his Kashi was a genius and even their own father was a genius and this honestly made growing up so much easier for the Hatake family.

…

Kakashi looked up to his older brother, and their father too but mostly his older brother he thinks, because Hayato almost always knows anything and everything about life. He never flaunts his intelligence but instead uses it to guide Kakashi when he ever needed it, not that he ever often did though.

Kakashi thinks it's a little but childish of him, to hero-worship of all things, but he has all rights to believe that his older brother will be his very own legend in the future and that the two of them will fight awesome battles side-by-side. So, he makes it his personal goal to stand by and not behind Hayato when they both grow up to become great shinobi.

…

"Kashi, I have to ask you something!" Sakumo hears his eldest son exclaim, this certainly piques his interest because whenever Hayato questions anything, Sakumo finds himself changing his own views. "Theoretically speaking, what would you do if someone on your team is captured and you are forced to make a decision between saving your teammates and giving up your precious goods to the enemy or refusing which leads to their deaths and then having to return with that weight on your shoulders?" Sakumo nearly laughs out loud because leave it to Hayato to dive right into shinobi moralities and code. As a shinobi, Sakumo thinks that he would be encouraged to abandon his team for the sake of the mission; but as a person, he believes that if he's ever faced with that type of situation, he would no doubt choose to save his team even if it meant giving away the item. Apparently, much to his own surprise, his younger son also had the same idea as him.

Sakumo hears Hayato ask Kakashi for his justifications, "It's the right thing to do, could you handle telling all of those families that their kin is dead because you couldn't sacrifice some meaningless item?"

"Yes but you just gave the enemy some very valuable goods Kashi; we both know that goods can range from costly to village secrets!" Hayato exclaims and Kakashi grunts in understanding.

"Then what do you suggest doing in a situation like that Hayato?" Sakumo stifles another laugh because only his sons would be getting into heated conversations about shinobi tactics.

Hayato sighs and Sakumo can see his son's eyes squint the slightest bit like they usually do when he is thinking hard about something, "First of all I don't even know why village secrets would be on a scroll, that's idiotic, secondly the situation itself has so many loopholes." Without even looking Sakumo knows that his younger son is sending his older son a look that read, 'continue…', "If it's an actual item of some money value then I'd understand sending a team and then having them sacrifice the object since that can be easily reimbursed with the right amount of cash, but if it's village secrets or something why send people when you could send a summons."

"I guess, depending on which type, they are known to be quite intelligent and even more trustworthy than some of our own shinobi."

"Another question to ask is whether or not the information, if on a piece of parchment, is written in codes of some sort because that would make it progressively harder for the enemy to decipher and in turn give you more time, and also why are you taking a team that can't even protect themselves in the first place?"

"True, I would want a team that I could trust with my life and vice-versa, not one filled with idiots who can't even tell the enemy from a piece of grass, and besides, every team should have a secondary plan for if they do get captured, you'd be the unprepared fool if you didn't."

"Exactly, moving on, the next concern is if the mission is that important why only send one team?" Sakumo quietly observes Kakashi's face as it slowly starts scrunching up in deep thought too, "Even if it is for secrecy purposes, it is unwise to send one team; instead I would have two teams, one filled with heavy hitters as the bait team, and the other filled with both frontline fighters and tacticians who hold the information."

"That makes sense." Sakumo finds himself repeating his younger son's exact words in his own head.

"The final area of concern is if the team doesn't have any information on paper and is, instead, subjected to torture and other unethical methods of extracting secrets."

"As far as I know Konoha is the only village that has mind readers."

"That means that only option other villages have is torture, most shinobi can detect lies but what if you tell them the truth without telling them the whole truth?"

Kakashi oh-ed, "So you mean like telling the enemy that you have about 5 genjutsu users when you actually have 6 or telling them that you have 7 weapons masters when you actually have 5 swordsmen, 1 archer and one person who's okay at using the kunai."

"It's an old tactic that died about a hundred years ago so even if it's utilized now, no one will expect being bluntly lied to their face." Sakumo amusedly witnesses his own sons unravel almost all of the loopholes to an old shinobi problem that surfaces in every village since the beginning of time, and his boys were only 4-years-old. He would have to propose these ideas to the Hokage the next time he saw the man.

After both kids were perpetually satisfied with their findings, their conversation went quickly forgotten and Sakumo was now blessed with the image of his two adorable sons huddled together over some kind of book about the seven mysteries of Konoha.

The heartwarming scene strikes a chord in Sakumo's heart and the man has never been more proud of his sons. His little makeshift family was the light of his life and Hatake Sakumo would do just about anything in his power to keep this light going strong.

…

Hayato admits that he misses the rest of his familiga but he is quite content that he's actually able to see some of them occasionally when he is allowed to walk the streets of Konoha with Kakashi in hand and their father's seal of approval.

He sees Chrome, who goes my Nagi now, and gives her a small wave which she returns with the one hand that was not holding onto her younger sister Kurenai, who looked about the same age as himself actually.

He sees Takeshi help his own father carry large boxes around as the man, who Hayato learns is a ramen chef, continues to remodel the bottom floor of their fairly cozy home into a restaurant. Hayato also finds out from Takeshi that the restaurant is not due to open for a couple more years.

Hayato has even met Ryohei once or twice during his Konoha adventures. The taller male had been absolutely ecstatic to see him but had passed his enthusiasm off as being extremely excited to meet the White Fang of Konoha's legacies. It takes Hayato a little while to get used to the fact that Ryohei, of all people, was actually related to Jiraiya the Sannin.

…

The next one to come around is Lambo and this surprised all of them to no end because Lambo, who was once a huge brat, had matured into a great mafiaso as the years went by.

Currently Takeshi and Nagi are both 10 almost 11-years-old and graduating in less than 2 months because Konoha is really desperate for more shinobi in their forces. Sadly there are rumors of an upcoming war and if Konoha can get her hands on formidable soldiers like Nagi, the genjutsu mistress, and Takeshi, the deadly swordsman, into her army sooner, the better it is for Konoha and her bellbeing.

Ryohei is 14 and with Jiraiya and his other student, one 16-year-old Namikaze Minato, and they've been on a year-long quest of training, obtaining information and laying grounds for Jiraiya's spy network.

Hayato and Kakashi are 5 now and because they have made so many leaps and bounds over others their age, and even those older than them, they are also due to graduate with Takeshi and Nagi's class.

In two months' time, Hayato and Kakashi will be named the youngest genin in history. But before that, the familiga needs to figure out how they can communicate with Lambo, who they find out is only 3-years-old, and stuck in the orphanage's new and uprising Shinobi Production Program.

Hayato curses because the stupid cow showed too much potential and is soon due to the manufacturers.

* * *

Before I go on a tangent about my philosophies regarding this story, I would like to apologize for any mistakes you may find while reading this, and thank everyone who clicked the favorite/follow buttons. And to everyone who reviewed, I send my hearts.

Now, about this chapter and how most of it is focused on the Hatake family, which I admit is probably because they happen to be my favorite characters. That one part about Hayato and his 'theoretical situation' is there purely for the irony, yes because that is almost the same exact situation in which his father faced and failed. I feel that as a former Mafiaso, Hayato has faced similar situations or at least knows about them. And I'm most definitely not forgetting the fact that Hayato is a very intelligent individual who uses his tactical brains to form complex plans and backups. So I thought it would be funny to have young Hayato and Kakashi tackle Sakumo's problems before they even become problems. Another note is that I have absolutely no idea if their solutions would even work or not but in my head it makes some sense.

 **LaLaLu:** I am quite happy to know that you enjoyed my story and wholeheartedly agree when you say that Hayato is very cute! I hope you will enjoy what I have in store for the remaining characters.

 **Xnakitsune:** Thank you for your support and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!

 **ChaoticDucky:** Although that would definitely serve as an interesting plot for another reincarnation story, I have considered making Tsuna 'related' to Minato somehow but that doesn't spark as much inspiration to me as much as my other idea. I have a lot planned for Tsuna though, please look forward to that!

 **00JellalNilzzZ:** Oooh, your headcanons are certainly interesting, I don't think I've ever considered writing Lambo as a Nara but I could incorporate it into the story somehow, he is an orphan but who are his parents? (OOoooh, lol) I'm actually stuck between making Mukuro a Kurama, for logical reasons, or an Uchiha, for the sake of annoying Fugaku with his 'real-illusions' and being actually blood related to Kyoya (oops spoilers!) because that would be really funny. Finally, our boy Tsuna has a lot of expectations ahead of him, and I've tried to look at how the story would change if he were related to certain people and omg there are so many options to choose from! Thank you so much for your input!

One final thing, please do continue sending in your own Naruto/Reborn! headcanons! I definitely enjoy reading them and maybe I'll even add some of your ideas into my story!


	3. Level Three

Character Analysis: Level Three

* * *

Lambo abruptly wakes up one day in the bottom bunker of one of the orphanage's shanty beds in a cold sweat. He was only 3 but had somehow gained about 18 plus years' worth of hard work, pain, and memories. He tries his hardest to keep his tears at bay but it's not enough when he finds himself sobbing into the hard pillow beneath him, he misses his family so much. Every day onwards Lambo vows to not show his aged eyes or his extensive knowledge but it's far too late when he finds out that people in the council have taken an interest in his development.

But there are rumors of a war and Konoha is in desperate need for more ninja.

Lambo couldn't help but be appalled at the fact that age was not even a factor to consider, but it never is (it never was in his old life either), because potential is potential is potential. The cow-print, clad boy, in all honesty, did try to act like that snot-nosed brat he once was but even that wasn't enough to bypass the eyes of a shinobi he guessed. Lambo knows he's messed up the moment various shinobi gradually visit the orphanage in order to subtly test him, but Lambo is smarter than that.

"Lambo, we're here, we can help you." Nagi says to him one day and for the longest time Lambo thought he was alone but he was wrong, and he's never been happier to be wrong for a change.

Sure it comes to him as a shock but he doesn't exactly know how to react when he sees his brothers and sister alive and well again. Because growing up, Lambo always found himself looking up to every guardian of the Vongola, they were his family after all. This admiration turned into determination and before he knew it, Bovino Lambo was 18 and fighting to the death.

And here he was now, in this foreign land filled with things only his once childish imagination could possibly soak up like a sponge to water.

Here he was a 3-year-old, orphaned child living in a shinobi village that wants nothing more but to turn him into a killing machine, not that he wasn't one already though but they didn't need to know that.

…

Ryohei knows he's not as smart as the others, and heaven forbid he doesn't even need to compare himself to Hayato or Nagi to know that himself, but in his own rights, Ryohei is smart in the fact that tackles his problems head on (sometimes literally too).

He, of course, isn't even sure if his plan will work 100%, because statistics were Hayato's department, but Ryohei doesn't think he can see any other option that could help his predicament.

They are home now, after a long journey, and Ryohei is more restless than usual because of the information he has received from the family.

"Jiraiya." Ryohei says very seriously, which he knows kind of freaks Jiraiya out but this was a dire situation after all and desperate times' calls for desperate matters.

Jiraiya looks at him with a little bit curiosity and a lot of bit of worry. "Yeah kiddo?" Ryohei can hear the nerves permeating Jiraiya's voice.

"Do you know when Orochimaru will be coming back from his mission?" Jiraiya narrows his eyes because not only is his Ryo-chan getting serious about something but he's also asking about that bastard teammate of his, and this, Jiraiya knows, spells nothing but grief and trouble.

"What do you need the Snake-Bastard for?" Jiraya asks none too nicely.

Ryohei sighs because he knows that his aniki and Orochimaru don't exactly act like the best of friends, but deep down even a blind sage can tell that what they felt for each other was more mutual respect for the other's skills than animosity. "I have an extreme friend in the orphanage who I think would do better under Orochimaru's apprenticeship than in Danzo-san's program."

Ryohei was not, by any means, book smart, but he was definitely resourceful and he knows that by mentioning Danzo, even Jiraiya will comply.

This piques Jiraiya's slight curiosity because when did Ryohei ever have a friend that was in Danzo's scope? Little did Jiraiya know, his question would be answered as soon as he met the little boy.

…

Once-upon-a-time, Jiraiya thought he was ready for anything and everything the world threw at him, he was a Sannin for goodness sake, but now he knows that he has been proven wrong on so many levels. Of course he didn't know what to expect coming from Ryohei's friend, who, not only caught the attention of the council, but was also a cow child?

Jiraiya can't help his mouth from blurting out, "Ryohei, this is a cow." Ryohei shoots a bright grin at his aniki.

"Yes, this is Lambo to the extreme!" Ryohei replies.

"Yo." Lambo adds with a bored yet oddly tired expression on his face. If he didn't know any better, Jiraiya would have thought that Lambo was a Nara or something, but orphans don't get blood tests.

Jiraiya mutters under his breath all the possible humorous entertainment this cow-child could provide for him. "This is good." The white haired sage thinks to himself as he starts cackling none too loudly.

…

Orochimaru returns to Konoha after one long grueling mission and he knows that they're just one step closer to the war. What he doesn't know is why Jiraiya is standing in front of him in the Hokage's tower with his ward and an idiotic grin plastered on each of their faces.

Despite all suspicions, Orochimaru is glad to be able to see Ryohei, whom he, on contrary to popular belief, actually somewhat cared for. The snake sage had been one of the first to find out about Ryohei and granted also one of the first to tell him that his chakra coils were beyond repair. Usually one would be despaired upon hearing the tragic news but Orochimaru also finds out quickly that Ryohei is a chronic optimist and that one does not need chakra only to become a powerful shinobi.

"Why are you here, Jiraiya, Ryohei?" Orochimaru gets down to the point because that's just his style, but before they begin, he acknowledges the younger boy with a slight nod and Ryohei returns it with an even wider grin.

"We have something, or rather someone, for you Oro-bastard." Jiraiya says and this catches Orochimaru's attention. "He's a prodigy and Ryohei's friend from the orphanage."

Ryohei beams and takes over the explanation from his brother, "Lambo is only 3-years-old but he's extremely talented and smart to the extreme!" Orochimaru inwardly lets out a sigh because he almost forgot about Ryohei's eccentric personality. "I thought you might want to take him on as your apprentice or something 'cause you're always complaining 'bout needing extra hands, and I don't really want Danzo-san to get his claws on my friend."

Ryohei was right, Orochimaru did need a few more hands in his labs, but the thing that interested him the most was the fact that even that war-hawk Danzo wanted to get his paws on this so-called, prodigious orphan child named Lambo, what an obscure name Orochimaru thinks to himself.

His justifications were that if they were Ryohei's friend, they should be somewhat useful.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Orochimaru-kun." His sensei sends him a reassuring smile, "The council has been griping me to put Lambo-kun through Danzo's Program for faster results." Orochimaru watched his sensei let out a long, grueling sigh, the Hokage rubbed his temples as if alleviating an annoying ache at the back of his head (*ahem*thecouncilmembers*ahem*), "Even I can tell that Lambo-kun is good for his age, but he's only three, donning a Konoha hitai-ate any earlier than five, like the Hatake brothers, will do nothing but harm him and stunt his mental development, they at least have each other but Lambo-kun is an orphan, he has no one."

In his head, Orochimaru weighs the pros and cons and proceeds with a firm answer, "I guess one apprentice could not hurt my current research." He curtly replies because if the council, Ryohei, Jiraiya, and even his former sensei are interested in this 'Lambo' character, he's bound to be somewhat good.

…

The Snake Sage meets Lambo for the first time and of all things does not really expect to see a cow-looking child sporting a bored expression on his small round face, nor did he expect to see a boy that barely even reached his kneecap; he was so small and Orochimaru was so skeptical. At least until the boy opened his mouth and began speaking.

"Hello Orochimaru-san, Ryohei-nii has told me a lot of good things about you." The cow child almost awkwardly smiles at the Sannin.

"Likewise, but Ryohei has told me little to nothing about you, aside from your name and the fact that you are a 3-year-old." The Sannin says noticing a growing, mischievous grin forming on Lambo's face.

"Well I'm Lambo and I'm pretty sure my skin is able to become immune to electric shocks!" Hook.

"What does that even mean child?" Line.

"It means that if you try to use a lightning jutsu on me, I won't feel a thing!" Sinker.

Orochimaru doesn't even know if accepting Lambo as his ward will lead to his success or ultimate demise, but for now he at least has a test subject for his lightning jutsus, and thankfully he has a sufficient amount of them in his inventory.

…

Lambo is glad to have the right support and love from the family but when they said they would help him he honestly didn't expect to be taken in as one of the Sannin's apprentices. Sure Orochimaru was almost equivalent to Konoha's Boogey Man, just after Uchiha Madara though because if anything he was the actual Boogey Man, but Lambo looked up to the man for his scientific smarts and sheer awesomeness. Lambo was from the Bovino family after all and any science was the best science.

When Ryohei tells Lambo, with his sunny grin and all, that he's found someone to take him in and that someone was actually the Orochimaru, Lambo nearly faints out of pure excitement.

When Lambo meets Orochimaru for the first time, he's nervous but knows he's played it off cool when Orochimaru's eyes begin to read nothing but intrigue.

He's glad for his family and all the help they provide him, not only that but he's also glad that they would do anything in their powers to keep all of the family intact.

…

Nagi laughs and so does Takeshi and Hayato merely lets out an airy scoff because Lambo is now listed as the official ward of Orochimaru the actual Snake Sage. Hayato grumbles that the stupid cow is lucky to have such a cool scientist as a teacher.

Eyebrows raised, Takeshi retorts that Hayato literally has war legend, the White Fang of Konoha, as a father and not to mention as a mentor too. Hayato knows he can't deny that claim because his father was a pretty damn awesome guy.

Nagi quickly adds that she thinks Takeshi's mother is super amazing as well. Takeshi laughs, absentmindedly scratches the back of his head in embarrassment and then admits that it is pretty cool to have a mom who was once a great kenjutsu princess. Not only that but she was also the possible clan heir of their samurai clan before she was sent away to Konoha on a mission where she met his dad in the process. It was this same mission that had Takeshi's mother handing off the clan heir position to her younger brother and moving to Konoha to settle down permanently with one Ueno Teuchi.

This tidbit of information doesn't surprise them one bit, because this was Takeshi's mother they were talking about, the woman acted more like a refined queen rather than a clan princess.

Takeshi laughs again and Ryohei joins him with a low chuckle but not before reminding them that Nagi's father is also one of the Hokage's most trusted Jonin Commanders. This comment leaves Nagi blushing and the others staring at her in a new light.

The younger three share an amused look and then proceed to shoot childish grins at the oldest and most clueless boy, "You're related to Jiraiya the Sannin." Takeshi starts with his toothy grin flashing.

"More like Jiraiya the Ultimate Pervert." Nagi giggles remembering all of the exploits she has heard about that involved a certain white haired Sannin and all of Konoha's public bathhouses.

"As cool as that guy is in battle or whenever he was working in his field of expertise, he acts like some unrefined gigolo otherwise." Hayato scoffs remembering a different pervert that acted almost identically.

Ryohei laughs and wholeheartedly agrees with his friends, "At least he's my extreme relative?"

Thankfully, Jiraiya never hears about their opinions on his personality; otherwise, they would have to be dealing with a blubbering mess of a Sannin and as much as they all admired the guy they didn't want to witness that.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who read this makeshift story of mines lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick with me till the end.

Now onwards to my commentary: OK so yes, plot-twist, I made Lambo Orochimaru's student. I personally think it makes some sense in that the boy literally comes from a mafia family that can turn scientific dreams into reality, they did make the 10-year-Bazooka after all, and oh my gosh I really want Lambo and Orochimaru to like somehow accidentally come across all the materials required for one bazooka and Lambo "accidentally" creating it and then "accidentally" using it. How great would that be honestly?

Lalalu: Thank you so much for your review and YES I also loved writing that chapter, I love anything to do with the Hatake family okay. I also really like the idea that Lambo is a Nara but that probably won't come into light until later. And the only thing I will say about Mukuro and Root is that if he joins, all hell will rise. Also I can't wait for Tsuna to appear because I feel so bad for killing off his guardians one-by-one.

00JellaNilzzZ: Exactly! It's all a matter of, do I want to potentially shorten Fugaku's life-span, or do I want to go the other route. While writing, I kinda thought it would be funny to have Kakashi as Hayato's relative because of the fact that despite being a genius he's also a super pervert and Hayato still holds some resentment towards Shamal about that. After all, Mafiaso are gentlemen.

Guest: Yep, it was Danzo's Root Program, I just didn't think that they would downright call it Danzo's Root Program so I changed the name a little bit. This is also around the time Root was still running so that's why no one really bats an eye at the fact that Danzo is popping out mindless soldiers. Oops! Also yes, I hope Sakumo heeds his sons' advice and not fail that mission because it was one of the things about Naruto that honestly pissed me off and if I can change it in my story so be it.

SphereShadow: Thank you!

Next, I apologize for any mistakes you may find, and please do continue to send in your Naruto/Reborn! headcanons, they're very interesting to read and super inspiring too!


	4. Level Four

Character Analysis: Level Four

* * *

"Team Seven, Ueno Takeshi..." A few gasps and hopeful squeals from a majority of the female population could be heard around the room. "Yamashiro Aoba and..." Another round of squeals erupted and Nagi mused because this line up was so obvious.

"Yuuhi Nagi, your Jonin teacher is Yamamoto Ayako, return after lunch to meet your sensei." Takeshi lets out a confused squeak before their sensei continued to announce the rest of the teams and their respective teachers.

Aoba didn't know if he luck had been playing in his favor because he was finally a Shinobi of Konoha and his team just so happened to be consisted of two of the strongest people he knew in the academy. In spite of being a good 1 or 2 years younger than himself, Aoba had no problem acknowledging the two unlike some of the more resentful kids in their graduating year. Aoba wasn't offended, despite being mere steps behind the Student of the Year title, even he knows how to recognize skill when he sees it.

The black haired male was slightly taken aback when he realized he had no information in his mental database regarding their sensei though, it was incredulous, he was known for his plethora of knowledge on all shinobi in Konoha. But in all years he's lived he doesn't think he's ever heard of anyone in Konoha who went by the name, Yamamoto Ayako. Judging from his new teammate's reaction, the two must have been related in some way.

The final teams were announced and a small lunch break was issued before they were set to meet their sensei. Lunch, which Aoba easily spent with his two new teammates whom he had never talked to before in his life, actually went by relatively easy. Thankfully, Takeshi made things progressively less awkward for their team with his easygoing personality and Nagi abashedly admitted that she just needed some more time to get used to him. Aoba nodded and also confessed that he would be looking forward to the day that he and they alike can consider the other a true team.

"We have to get back and meet our sensei," Takeshi unnervingly says with a small smile, "she's very meticulous about time managing." Aoba watches as Nagi let out a low, playful scoff and then rolls her indigo eyes, that was different he amusedly guessed.

The one thing Aoba thinks he was sincerely concerned about was the fact that Nagi and Takeshi were friends and had been friends for a long time he didn't know where he would fit in their tightknit group, but Aoba found out quickly that Takeshi and Nagi alike accepted everyone with open arms. This team, he thinks, won't be so bad after all.

The three of them were seated next to each other back in the academy classroom and Aoba observed as Takeshi grins and waves at a petit woman who held herself high with a warrior's esteem. The woman, Aoba noticed, stared at Takeshi with slightly raised eyebrows and a small smile on her pale face.

The woman reservedly steps, no more like glides, forward and clears her throat, "Team Seven I am your Sensei Yamamoto Ayako," Aoba notices that all conversations seemed to cease as soon as the woman spoke, "please meet me on top of the Hokage Mountain." And with that she disappears in an artistic swirl of warm pastel colors.

"Damn." Aoba hears someone mutter behind him. In all his years of living in Konoha Aoba didn't know there was someone who outclassed even the White Fang of Konoha in terms of awe inspiring.

"They say that the colors gets even more beautiful every time you see it." One of the other instructors whispered.

"I heard that the last person to see her body flicker technique in action was so stunned that they didn't even realize they were bleeding out."

From his seat, Aoba sees a sheepish smile plastered on Takeshi's tanned face and he knows something is up when Nagi grins and nudges the swordsman's arm.

* * *

Prior to the graduation and team announcement day, Hayato and Kakashi are called to the Hokage's Tower. Kakashi admits to his older brother that he's a little nervous because this is the Hokage they're talking about and they're almost Genin now so it must be something big. Hayato puts on a silent demeanor but is completely filled with excitement because he's finally able to fight for his loved ones again.

The older Hatake brother grins and pats Kakashi's gravity defying hair, "Don't worry about it too much Kashi, dad's gonna be there too remember?" Kakashi nods under his brother's pale hand. The two make their way up the tower and into the Hokage's room where they immediately notice their leader, their father and then some tall blond guy with an idiotic looking grin plastered on his face.

"Boys, I hope you didn't cause any problems on the way here." Sakumo joked because obviously his sons are always looking for trouble.

Hayato and Kakashi sigh simultaneously and both boys send their father a condescending look that read something along the lines of, "Are you serious?" The blond looked upon them with an awed expression, it was as if he had never seen twins before.

"Kakashi, Hayato," The Hokage chuckles, "under the special circumstance that you two are far too young to be placed on separate genin teams, I'm going to introduce you to the Sensei you will be apprenticed under until we can find you two your third teammate in order to make it a real genin squad." The twins nod and Hayato has a bad, or was it good, feeling that this smiley blond is standing here for a special reason.

"Hi." The blond looks at the two of them with an intrigued look glinting in his eyes, "I'm Namikaze Minato and I'm supposed to be your Sensei." And Hayato is immediately captivated. "Your father says that the two of you work best when you're together, am I right?" The twins absentmindedly nod to the blond's question.

Minato, Hayato thinks mesmerized, would have been a brilliant Sky if he had just been born in a different world.

Kakashi loves his family to death. He doesn't have a mother because according to their father she passed away shortly after having the two of them. Hayato told him once in a bout of disappointment that if he hadn't been born Kakashi would have had both his parents. Kakashi punched his brother in the face and then tightly wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't say that." Kakashi mumbled into his older brother's now damp shirt. The two of them were found by their doting father resting against each other after their fit of tears and emotional words. Kakashi really loves his family and especially his older brother Hayato and maybe even his friends a little.

He knows that they know that he didn't really like them at first because they were hanging out with his brother but when Hayato assures him that they're cool and strong Kakashi goes along with it and befriends them too.

Kakashi thinks they're okay, Takeshi was an idiot but he was skilled with the sword, Nagi was the definition of a perfect Kunoichi even though it always felt like she was missing something, and Ryohei was pretty strong for a knucklehead who happened to be kin to one of the three Sannin.

They were okay, not the type of people he could see himself hanging out with willingly, but they were okay and if his brother liked them then Kakashi didn't find any reason not to befriend them too.

Kakashi finds that jealousy sticks itself to him easily when it comes to his older brother. He was jealous when Hayato was interested in some academy student's dumb sword and then when Hayato introduced him to his friends and now Kakashi knows what jealousy feels like because that ugly feeling is here again bubbling in his chest as he watches his older brother gawk at some blond with blue eyes who was supposed to be their sensei or something.

The youngest Hatake knew he would eventually regret not paying attention to the Hokage or his father or anyone in general because he was staring at his brother who was in turn gaping at their new Sensei with nothing but admiration sparkling in his eyes. Kakashi didn't think Hayato knew this but the older Hatake brother wore a lot of his emotions on his sleeves and that went against all of the Shinobi norms. But, Kakashi guessed, Hayato wouldn't be the same Hayato if he didn't go against all the rules.

* * *

Minato was nervous, granted he was only 16, one of the youngest to make Jounin level in Konoha, and he was about to meet his two new students for the first time.

"I expect nothing but good things coming from you Minato, I'm sure my sons will become great Shinobi, they are under your tutelage after all." Sakumo says and Minato slumps a little when he feels yet another weight fall on his shoulders. Minato reassures himself that everything is going to be okay.

For some reason the only thing Minato can remember was the stupid grin on his best friend, Ryohei's, face as the taller, silver haired male patted him on the back with his pure, brute strength, and laughed out loud when Minato announced to him and Jiraiya-Sensei that he was going to be teaching Hatake Sakumo's sons soon.

The blond's head perks up when he hears the Hokage's door creaking open. Minato looks on with slight intrigue as a short figure with flat platinum hair peaks his head in, his face has a scowl on it but he immediately brightens up as soon as he spots his father.

Ryohei did mention something about how Minato going to really like his two new wards because they were, and he quotes, "Extremely strong and cool, to the extreme!" Minato shakes his head at his exuberant friend's overly extorted enthusiasm.

"Come on Kakashi, dad's in here." He hears the boy whisper as he pulls in another kid who, aside from his gravity defying hair, looks eerily similar.

Minato knows he's staring at the two kids but it's hard not to because Konoha doesn't have many twins that inhabit it let alone twins with platinum colored hair. Not that Ryohei's or Jiraiya-Sensei's hair color wasn't weird either.

The Hokage smiles and tells the kids that Minato is going to be their Sensei until they can form an actual team. Minato clears his throat and smiles at the two.

"Hi, I'm Namikaze Minato and I'm supposed to be your Sensei." Minato sees the two kids blink simultaneously and thinks to himself that this was a good way to start. The blond smiles as soon as he sees the once scowling Hayato look at him with something akin to awe and Kakashi just staring blankly at both of them. This was definitely a good way to start.

* * *

Sakumo watches with a slightly aching heart as he hands his two precious sons off to Minato who would be their teacher until they could handle themselves. The blond teen is not a bad kid but Sakumo can't help but be unnerved at the fact that they're all just so young. But Sakumo trusts Jiraiya, his long-time friend, when he says that Minato is one of the best students he has ever taught and that everything is going to be okay.

Still, 5 years is not nearly enough time, he thinks, and he knows he's right but who is he to stop his sons from moving forward by their own volition.

They leave the tower tailing behind the blond and Sakumo sighs in his spot as his precious sons are now far from his grasp.

"I understand it's sad to see them go like this, I have my own kids who are constantly on my mind as well." He sends a weak smile at his Hokage.

"Children aside, I have a vital mission for you Wolf Taicho." Sakumo straightens because his Anbu name is used.

* * *

Okay, so I have no real excuse as to why I took as much time as I did to post this chapter, aside from the fact that school was really stressing me out for the past 2 months. It's not even a very long chapter in the first place which kinda sucks on my part cause I probably just disappointed many of you guys... Sorry...! (Don't worry though, the next one is definitely going to be longer!) Thank you for sticking with me this far!

Honestly writing Sakumo's part always has me giddy like, what would happen if he actually dies? What would Hayato do? How would Kakashi react? But I obviously don't want to let that happen! Also Aoba is a 100% real Naruto character, glasses and all, and Yamamoto Ayako is honestly just the best oc ever. Minato being friends with Ryohei, in my opinion, was an obvious deal breaker because of their connections with Jiraiya, and I'm just constantly, super excited to write about their interactions because they're both actual balls of sunshine and cinnamon rolls.

 **Dulharpa:** Ahhh just thinking about Tsuna makes my heart ache a little because all his guardians are slowly leaving him, my poor son... Also about Lambo and Orochimaru, I genuinely believe that with the right cards, Lambo could actually change Orochimaru for the better. And about the 10-Year-Bazooka, I want it to function on flames so that no one aside from the Vongola can use it, but I still need to work out the kinks as to how that's actually going to work. Thank you for your review! \^o^/

 **Lalalu:** My two main goals for the first arc is trying to keep Orochimaru on the good side and keeping Sakumo alive. Also I'm still contemplating very hard where Mukuro belongs because the story could change so much and it would be all his fault LOL. Chibi Kyoya? More like chibi disaster, I can already imagine all the migraines he's going to bring to the Uchiha Clan! Ooh maybe I should make Tsuna a Senju or have him related to Naruto somehow, ehh either way, Tsuna will add a great dynamic to the entire story so I'm excited for his arrival!

 **00JellaNilzzZ:** It would be really interesting to see how Mukuro would react to Orochimaru's whole persona because his character just seems like the type that would lead the Estraneo Family if this story had been reversed. But I'm not really aiming for Orochimaru to be a villain here but if it happens, it happens. Also yes, Chrome is my favorite female character in KHR and seeing her more independent makes me happy :). Ahh the thing about the reincarnation is that they know that death is the only explanation for them all being here but I would say that it's hard for them to wrap their heads around the fact that this is actually real and that their old lives are no longer relevant in the Naruto universe. I hope you look forward to the upcoming chaos I have planned for the rest of the characters! LOL. #PrayForFugaku

 **angelaneahwalker:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I wasn't expecting life to be this hectic... Thank you for your patience and I do hope you've enjoyed this!

 **loretta537:** Thank you so much!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/liked/followed y'all are the best :). I would like to apologize for any mistakes you may find and please do continue sending in your Naruto/Reborn! headcanons, they give me so much inspiration!


End file.
